


Super Smash Bros: Suicide Mission

by hank412



Category: Metroid Series, Mortal Kombat (Video Game), Rockman Megamix | Mega Man Megamix, Street Fighter, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hank412/pseuds/hank412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the aftermath of PrincessAmerica's "Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God" the video game world has become a decimated wasteland under the tyrannical rule of Sara and her mind-controlled smashers. A small group of Rebels still fights against the odd that seem stacked against them. Will they succeed or will the game world remain in the evil hands of Sara?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not over Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessAmerica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmerica/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647449) by [PrincessAmerica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmerica/pseuds/PrincessAmerica). 



> Eh, I was bored.

The Gaming world... once thought to be Nintendo world, Nintendo is only a small part of it all.  Ruled by one who stands over ones we once called our friends. We are fighting a war that we have already lost. Defeated by the one we thought would be our salvation. Her name was Sara. The god she follows is not the one from the Bible, as she assumed, but instead was a twisted and demonic world who manipulated the minds of our world for his enjoyment. A being called Hillet. Then he brought Sara and nearly killed us all. Those who weren't killed were placed under their control, through something they called a "Cur". We still fight, but we are not enough. We fall by the thousands each day. We didn't survive because we were the best, but because we were the lucky ones. I am Mega Man, but I am not the hero of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have the schematics to the Smash Mansion." Lauren said. Mega Man scanned over them.

"Crap," He said, "there's no other entry points except for the main entrance. Trying to storm the mansion is suicide."

"This whole thing is suicide." Samus said as she emerged from the shadows. "That psychopath actually has this thought out. I suggest we fight fire with fire, pull someone from her world to fight her."

"Let me do it," Lauren stepped forward.

"No!" said Ryu as he entered the shelter. "You're too important to this mission, we can't risk losing you."

"Ryu's right." Mega Man replied, "We'll need someone else from your world, someone we can risk losing."

"You can't be saying that we are looking for someone expendable." Samus intervened.

"Samus, look around us! Our friends have turned on us! We are hunted for god's sake!"

"Tou shal nut tale da lords nam in vane." A voice echoed. Marth had entered the room at the sound. Lauren raised her head.

"They're here!" she shouted. Two figures smashed through the walls as Samus readied her armour. There stood Mario and Link.

"Tim 2 di libruls." Mario shouted as he launched a fire ball. Samus took the blast and fought back. Mega Man grabbed the schematics.

"Everyone! Get out as soon as you can, we'll rendezvous with Scorpion!" Megaman shouted. Marth entered the fray, but Link was ready.

"Don wrry Math il cur u" Link said, as he deflected Marth's blow and injected him with a fluid. "U r savd" Link said as Marth fell to the ground.

"No!" Samus shouted as Marth rose.

"Di evul lesbann" Marth said as he charged at Samus. Samus jumped out of Marth's reach and fired a stun beam at him. As Marth struggled to regain his balance, Samus retreated, unwilling to hurt the attackers who were once her friends.

"Dis is nut da and" Mario said as the three disappeared into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's when Jack came in, even if he really didn't want to. He could remember when they took him so clearly. He was laying on my bed, tossing a small ball in the air, when he seemed to have fallen through his bed. The next thing he knew, he was here, in front of Scorpion and Samus, two characters he easily recognized.

"It worked," Scorpion said. Mega Man stepped forward.

"We have no idea who this guy is," he said.

"But it worked," Scorpion replied. Mega Man stood up and faced Scorpion.

"For all we know, you could have just brought us another Sara!" Mega Man shouted.

"Wait, you guys are real?" Jack finally said. Everyone turned and looked at him. Then Mega Man looked back at Scorpion.

"No, send him back. Now." Suddenly, the room began to shake. Jack looked around, confused and horrified. The roof was torn off the building and that's when Jack first saw her.

"So u r de nu librul" She said as she extended out her arm. Suddenly, Jack's body began to burst into flames. His sight faded as he fell to the floor. All he could hear was the sounds of two voices.

"I'm getting him out of here!"

"No, just go! He's dead already!"

"We leave no one behind!"

"You're going to get us all killed!" Jack suddenly felt a cold metal touch him. It was painful to feel. The next thing he heard was the voice of a female.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Then all feeling in Jack stopped.


	2. All we can Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition

Jack awoke to the feeling of piercing pain all over his body. He screamed and Samus rushed over to restrain him.

"Stay down, you have third degree burns!" she explained. Jack couldn't feel anything. Not his legs or arms, only pain. "I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve any of this."

"You're damn right he didn't!" Mega Man walked in, "He's a liability that we can't afford to have. He's better off dead anyway." Jack wanted to say something, but it wasn't worth the suffering.

"You can't just leave him like this!" Samus shouted.

"We have enough things to worry about, we don't need to add him to the list!" Mega Man shouted back. The room was silent. Mega Man turned. "This is a huge mistake. Fine, I'll help him. We've lost too many, we can't afford to lose more." Everything then went black for Jack.

Jack awoke suddenly from a surge running through his head. He looked down at the metallic material that covered his body.

"Oh god! What's happening?!?" He shouted, falling off the table he was on. Mega Man rushed to him.

"Get back on the table you idiot, I didn't go through all this trouble for you just so you can get yourself killed again!"

"What did you do to me!?!"

"I saved your damn life! That's what I did! Now shut up and get back on the table!"

"Take it easy, he's been through a lot." Samus said, entering the room. Jack sat down on the table.

"I-I don't understand any of this."

"I can explain all of this, Mega Man, leave us." Mega Man grunted, but agreed.

"Don't let him break anything else," he said as he left the room. Samus turned to Jack.

"Listen, the world you're in isn't your own. It isn't ours either anymore. Years ago, a girl named Sara crossed from your world into this world. She was a follower of a demon named Hillet, who manipulated us all for his own personal entertainment. His little stunt was the end of us all. He gave Sara much power, too much power for anyone. Too much power to someone he himself shouldn't have trusted. I was sent in to subdue her, free her from Hillet's influence by rapping her-"

"By what?!?"

"It's a step-by-step procedure that involves injecting a fluid, a vaccine, into another. However, Hillet had already played his hand and I was taken away. I tried to free Zelda, but we were both captured and brainwashed. We watched our own bodies fight our friends. We were forced watched her kill Jax and Blaze. We were forced to obey whatever she said. It wasn't until recently that Pit managed to free a number of us, before she captured him. We were aided by Lauren, Sara's friend, and she helped us escape. Helped us warn others. However, when Hillet came to retrieve the powers he had given Sara, he realized that he could not defeat his own creation. He fell before her. As others fell before her. With her power, she decimated any opposition. The bravest of us died fighting or were captured." 

"Why? Why does this Sara person do all this?"

"That, I feel, is the cruelest part. In her eyes, she's the hero and we're just hateful people. She has her idea for her perfect world and won't tolerate anyone who doesn't fit in it. Gays, lesbians, other races. Anyone she deemed below her. Slaughtering children while constantly telling others that she was good for doing so. Questioning her is immediate death. In many cases, just being different warrants her wrath. She has more power than she can comprehend, an idiot with a nuke. But, idiot or not, we need all the help we can get."

"So, this is all real, huh?" Jack sighed. Samus nodded as Jack grabbed his head. "Oh man, my life's so screwed now. I'm not even human anymore!" Jack was sobbing. "I can't even go back to my world, right? Never see anyone I care about ever again!" Samus put her hand on Jack's metal shoulder.

The crying continues throughout the night.


	3. Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the damn chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I really don't have any motivation to continue what I feel is practically useless. I'm certain no one's actually reading this. How about this, I'll keep writing if someone writes a review. Doesn't matter if it's good or bad, just a review. Just so I know people are reading this and this isn't a complete waste of my time.

Open and close. Open and close. Jack watched the metal fist open and close. Jack sat alone, in the ruins of Mushroom Kingdom, just watching the metal appendage open and close. 

"How long does it take for someone to get used to this?" Jack asked. Samus hadn't even said a word.

"You knew I was here..." She muttered.

"The computer... the one that makes up half my brain. It's always feeding me information. I could detect you from six yards away. Now, how long does this take to get used to?"

"It really shouldn't take that long, you should be experiencing phantom limb syndrome. It should feel like those limbs are still there." Jack closed his fist again.

"I know what you mean but..." He paused. "I know my brain is telling me my hand is there, telling me that my hand is closing. Everyone would tell me my hand is closing, but I don't feel anything. My brain tells me I'm making a fist, but I don't feel it. There isn't anything at the end of my arm anymore." 

"Oh Boo hoo!" Mega Man kicked a charred koopa shell into the decimated land. "You've lost limbs. Get over it."

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?" Jack stood up.

"What's my problem? How about the fact that no matter how hard I try, people around me still get hurt or killed! Look around you! This entire land of death used to be a Kingdom! People used to live here! Families! Children! Living creatures. All of them dead! Because so many of us were too weak to stand up against Sara. So the last thing I need is another person from her world following in her footsteps, so I don't care if your damn skin is peeling off, you will do what I say." Mega Man turned away from Jack, once again looking over the ruins of the Kingdom.

"We've all lost loved ones, but you don't need to take your anger out on him."

"Why are you so damn protective?" Mega Man turned, walking towards Samus, "All he's been so far is just a liability. He's done nothing! For all we know, his entire world could be like her! You could just be protecting another Sara. I just want you to know that you might as well be raising an animal for slaughter, either at the hands of Sara or at the hands of me." Mega Man turned away, his hand trembling, as he walked further into the ruins.

"I really haven't done anything, have I?"

"Don't say that."

"I guess you're right, I mean getting myself fried seems like a giant freaking accomplishment!"

"What do you want me to say? You want me to tell you that this was a mistake and I should've left you to die?!" The two stood there in silence for more than either of them would prefer. Samus walked away without a word. Jack sat back down in the ruins, opening and closing his fist.


	4. On the Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, you can read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to InfernoxFalchion for leaving a comment, now I will continue this follow-up to one of the most evil stories ever created.

                Pit awoke to the sound of his chains rattling. He opened the only eye that wasn’t bruised. He stood before her, before Sara.

“h ow cud u betra us?” she spoke. Her voice echoed throughout the room. “I thot u wer a gud gi!”

“Did you… now?” The strength Pit had to muster up to speak was almost too much.

“Im her 2 sav u al! im her 2 sav da wurld!”

“Is that… why you… killed it?” Pit rose to his feet, a painful choice for him. “Is that… why you hunt us?! Is that why you enslave us?!”

“no dat is wut da libruls an lesbanns du.”

“What are you even talking about?! All this talk about Liberals and Lesbians?! What does that have to do with anything?!”

“im her 2 destry da evul dat is librual and lesbann! god cohs me 2 sav nentendo wrld! Im da gud gu becuz im strat an ur da bad gi cuz ur ga!”

“Enough of all your crazy ideas! You don’t even realize what you’ve done, do you? You don’t even know how many lives you destroyed!”

“I dint kil ani1! Evry1 nos dat cristens nevr kil peple! ”  
“Listen you psychotic…” Pit’s words were cut short as he felt the muscles around his bones tighten. Sara walked toward him.

“ur da evul 1. U wnt 2 mak vrey 1 ga libruls! But it wnt wrk cuz jezuz is on mi sid! Nly hat an satan r on ur sid!” Pit looked down at the floor.

“There… is no… use… trying to… talk… to you...” he said with heavy breaths.

“giv im da cur!” Sara shouted, releasing him from an invisible grip. Mario and Link entered, both holding a needle. Pit couldn’t fight back as the needle pierced his skin. Almost instantly he felt his brain scramble and rearrange itself. His vision became more blurred than before as he shouted in agony. Then he stopped and looked directly at Sara with blank emotionless eyes.

“im srry,” he said, “I dnt no wut cam ova me.”


	5. The Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, short. I know. Sue Me. Next Chapter will be Longer.

                The Ashes fell from Ryu’s palm.

                “It pains me to know that our best wasn’t enough,” he spoke to the two who surrounded him. “Wasn’t even close to enough.”

                “The problem we all have is that we cling too much to the past,” Akuma spoke, walking past Scorpion and Ryu. “As long as we let the past pull us down, we will lose.”

                “Those who do not learn from their past are doomed to repeat it.” The white hooded figure emerged from the shadows behind the trio. The Assassin Ezio.

                “Mistakes are to be remembered, never pain. Pain just keeps us from doing what is necessary,” Akuma muttered. “I assume your mission was successful?”

                “We need to keep on moving if we are to stay a step ahead of death,” Scorpion said. “The Rendevous point is only a few miles ahead, should easily make it there before dark.”

                “Assuming we don’t get blown up along the way.”

                “Quiet!” shouted Scorpion. “We already have Sara trying to kill us, so the last thing we need is us trying to kill each other. “

                “I would say the last thing we need,” Ezio said, pulling the small sphere from his pouch, “is for Sara to get her hands on this.”

                “The Apple of Eden,” Akuma said, reaching for it, “So you were successful.”

                “Yes,” Ezio said, keeping the Apple out of Akuma’s reach, “But I fear that the others weren’t and that we may have to assume the worst.”

                “Regardless, the possession of the Apple may change the tide of battle.” Ryu rested his hand on Ezio’s shoulder.

                “Perhaps, but we must still be on guard. The Apple can often act as both a saving grace as well as a downfall. Near limitless power makes it dangerous regardless of who’s hands it’s in.”

                “I guess there is no clear path to victory.”

“Even so, we still must get this to the others.”

“Agreed.”

“So, is there anything I missed while on my journey?”


	6. Licensed Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moo  
> moo

                Jack tried to get used to the sound that accompanied every movement his new limbs made. He couldn’t, the feeling of being off balance distracted him. Distracted him from the sounds of his legs and from the sounds of discussion behind him.

                “He was pulled from my world? Why?” Lauren asked Mega Man.

                “It was an accident, plain and simple.”

                “The Robot parts?”

                “Nearby scraps… and bits of me.”

                “Why haven’t you sent him back?”

                “Send him back? Like that? The kid’s life is over. It be a better service to just kill him.”

                “I wonder when you’ll realize that joke isn’t funny.”

                “I wonder when you’ll realize I don’t tell jokes.”

                “Do you think he can help us?”

                “I don’t think, at this point, he better.” Lauren walked over to Jack, where he was still growing used to the sound.

                “So, you’re Jack?”

                “Unfortunately.”

                “I’m really sorry about all this. It was never meant to happen.”

                “So they keep telling me, doesn’t change the fact that I’m covered in metal now.”

                “If it makes you feel any better…” Lauren was silent. She hadn’t completed the thought before she had started talking. She struggled to find optimism in the situation. Jack didn’t mind at all, he only stared at the emptiness ahead of him. “Well… we’ll find a way to beat Sara. We will.”

                “Good fortune, my brothers!” Ezio’s voice filled the air all around them. “I have returned, my mission a success!”

                “You got the apple?” Mega Man asked.

                “I did. We have our chance now.” Ezio looked over and noticed Jack. “Who’s this?”

                “I’m Jack, not supposed to be here, but I am. Yay…”

                “Don’t give a hard time. Last favor I’m going to ask of you.” Lauren stood up and turned her attention to Ryu. “Did you get the other thing we needed?”

                “We did,” Ryu said as he pulled a metal hilt from his knapsack. The item was a familiar one to Lauren, it was the lightsaber used when Sara overtook the world. Jack turned and noticed the lightsaber.

                “Is that a lightsaber?” He asked.

                “Yeah.” Lauren responded, “Hillet had pulled it from other sectors of the game world to give to Sara and…”

                “You don’t realize what this means, do you?”

                “Enlighten us.” Mega Man said, folding his arms.

                “Star Wars is a licensed property, if it exists, so does the rest of the Star Wars game mythos. Star Killer, Yoda, every soldier from Battlefront, they’re all out there. I’m guessing that Star Wars isn’t the only property out there, Legos, DC, Marvel, they could all be out there.”

                “Samus, I think he’s more dangerous than we thought. He’s a psychopath like her.” Mega Man whispered.

                “No, he might be on to something. He might be wrong, but it’s something worth trying if we want to beat Sara. We should split off to throw off Sara.” Samus said.

                “Split up already?!” Mega Man shouted. “That’s the last thing we want to do!”

                “What else can we do? It might be our only chance.”

Mega Man stood still. He agreed.


	7. They Split

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEEN GONE FO LONG TIME! been busy working on a screenplay, stuff on deviantart, you know, all that stuff you don't care about. plus, princessamerica came out as a troll. thanks, just suck the fun right out of this. but, I'm going to finish it, in four chapters...

“Why does he hate me so much?” Jack asked, “Mega Man… just…”

“Hate is a strong word, don’t think it’s appropriate,” Lauren replied. They had been going for days, far from the end and the beginning, neither in sight.

“Mega Man, he’s… he’s seen a lot,” Samus began, “More than we thought possible. Don’t think he’s seen anything, but darkness his entire life. I don’t think he hates you, I just think, he doesn’t want to feel responsible.”

“Well, that definitely makes him sound better.” Jack retorted, his mental image of Mega Man distorting into an abomination.

“I’d prefer if you let me finish.” Jack lifted his head. “Mega Man used to be part of something bigger. A member of the Big Four. He, Mario, Sonic, Pac-Man… they were the guardians of our world. Watched over it with benevolence, ensuring that we all slept soundly. As long as they lived, our world flourished, it didn’t matter what happened, whatever threat came our way…” Samus looked down, stopped in her tracks. She took a deep breath, “they always managed to find light, they always brought us together, they always found a way… but then Sara came. With powers unlike anything we’ve seen, she quickly spread her influence. Like usual, The Big Four stood their ground, but this was beyond them. Sara’s evil rooted itself within the souls of our world’s citizens, and eventually, into the souls of our greatest heroes. Mega Man watched as Mario and Sonic became corrupted. Watched as Pac-Man, crumbled to dust. He put another plan into motion, Pit worked on the inside to free Sonic, myself, and others, but it had a cost, Pit was discovered, and Mega Man watched Sonic die before him. He was forced to flee, forced to flee from those he swore to protect.” Jack had no words, as Samus turned her head, making eye contact with him. “He feels responsible. He feels he could’ve done more. Then you came. If you were either as dangerous as Sara or just another possible casualty, he didn’t want more to die from his mistakes.”

The three continued their journey through the deserted wasteland, conversations ceased the entire way…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“This artifact… this here, is the key.” Mega Man paced around the pedestal, upon which the Apple of Eden sat. “Regardless of what Samus, Lauren, and the otherworlder find, this… this will lead us to victory.”

“You sound as though the apple is tampering with your mind.” Ezio said, leaning against a wall.

“It’s nothing but chips and wires up here, no mind to tamper with. Besides, it’s not madness talking. This thing holds immense power.”

“You believe it to be enough?”

“It has to be. If not, we will surely burn…”

“u wll bum, cuz ur libruls!1!” a voice called from behind.

“No, not yet!” Mega Man exclaimed, as he stood frozen.  Before him stood Sara, an army behind her, and the last of Mega Man’s rebellion finally under her control.

“How dare you come here?! How dare you…” Ezio rushed toward them, the newly controlled Ryu grabbed his arm, Marth grabbed his other. Kirby stuck a syringe in Ezio’s neck, ceasing Ezio’s struggle. Mega Man never broke eye contact with Sara.

“Ur te lst 1,” Sara spoke, a slimy grin on her face.

“It only takes one to tip the scales.” Mega Man replied, initiating battle mode. “How did you find us?”

“I hve god in my sid1 it wuz ony a mater of tim!1! Now…” she turned her head, her neck cracked, “giv bck wut u stol frum god!!1”

“You think I’m just going to hand it over? You are insane.”

“No, im Sara!”

“No, you’re done!” Mega Man’s hand folded in and re-formed into his signature cannon, his other hand grasped the apple, power coursed through him as he looked Sara dead in the eyes. He fired, the blast illuminated the area, a light possibly seen from space. The beam from Mega Man’s cannon began to fade as he dropped to his knees, exhausted. He looked up as the smoked cleared, expecting to see a charred corpse or perhaps a downed and defeated Sara. His eyes widened, there stood Sara, not even a fleck of ash on her. She stood behind a shield, created by the ones who surrounded her, the ones Mega Man still considered his friends. Sara’s army dropped their shields, as Sara raised her hand at the downed Mega Man, she released a blast. The energy ripped through Mega Man’s body, tore his limbs away from him as he fell helplessly from the ground.

               Sara stepped forward, placing her foot on Mega Man’s body, she reached down and grabbed the apple, feeling its power run through her fingertips. She kicked Mega Man’s body aside and turned to leave. “You won’t win, you will lose.” Mega Man said, his voice distorted, “This war, it doesn’t die with me.”

“Lauren…” Sara muttered.

“Her… others… they’ll keep fighting… they’ll find a way… they’ll stop you… I have faith in them… in all of them…” sparks flew from his body, smoke emitting from where his limbs once were. Sara slowly walked over to him, not breaking eye contact. She raised her hand once again.

“Pray for it.” An orange light filled the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samus dropped to her knees as Jack and Lauren looked above them. The sky had blackened, thunder filled their ears. Samus slowly lifted her head.

“He’s gone.”


End file.
